Eye of the Beholder
by karrenia
Summary: A look at how Beast might be introduced into the upcoming XMen 3 movie.


FIC (Eye of the Beholder) XMEN movieverse Title: Eye of the Beholder Author: Karen Fandom: X-MEN Character: Beast

Disclaimer: X-Men movie verse is the property of Marvel Entertainment Group Inc. producer Brian Singer, and all other related areas, and none of the characters and concepts belong to me, they are only borrowed for the purposes of the story. Continuity-wise in comics timeline after Jean's 'death' as the Phoenix, Hank McCoy, the Beast was a member of the Avengers.

A take on how the character might be introduced into upcoming X-Men 3 movie.

"Eye of the Beholder" by Karen

The television set is turned on but the volume is turned down to almost inaudible level. Henry McCoy is pretty much oblivious to this the whole of his concentration is given to the rolling column of data as it scrolls down his computer screen. The project has been occupying much of his time of late. 

He realizes that his teammates in the Avengers were in various subtle ways badgering him to get and see more of the world than his quarters and his laboratory. While Hank recognizes the validity of their concerns he hates leaving a project unfinished. His stomach rumbles and he takes his attention away from the data long enough to spoon up a forkful of Chinese takeout from out of their white cardboard containers, then resumes scanning the data.

Meanwhile, on the screen the international field reporter for GNBC, Trish Tilby continues her live broadcast from the East River in New York City.

"This is Trish Trilby, and it's a sunny brisk day here in the Big Apple. A ferry operator making his daily transits between the mainland and Staten Island, has stumbled on a remarkable discovery.

"It appears to be a crystal casket containing the perfectly preserved body of a red haired human female.

"Her identity has yet to be confirmed, but I expect this station will have the live coverage at any time now."

"How the casket was left intact submerged at least 50 fifty feet under the East River is up for speculation. In fact, medical and scientific experts are baffled not only at the remarkable discovery, but it appears that the woman is good health, in her late twenties, and is still very much alive."

Trish glanced aside to where her camera crew stood, alert and ready for her instructions, and up into the lens of the two way connection that linked her up with her network's main office.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please be patient, this just in, the woman fished out of the East River has been positively identified as Dr. Jean Grey."

Hank finished the leftovers of his take out dinner and lofted the empty cartons into a nearby bin.  
only peripherally aware of the news broadcast that played in the background, when something in the tone of the news reporter's voice caught up his attention. Trish Trilby: someone he once dated off and on in college. He was happy to see her so successful in journalism, and had only been partially attending to the actual content of her broadcast, when the last statement brought him bolt upright in his chair. "Jean Grey, member of the West Cast superhero team, the X-Men.

"Good thing that I have all my news broadcasts recording." Hank leapt forward, tugging the black plastic VCR box towards, furiously pressing buttons and playing back the audio of the last few minutes. As a current, if part time member, of the west coast super hero team, the Avengers, he realized he really should follow proper procedures and report this to Iron Man or someone in charge, however his curiosity; and let's face it, need for a challenge was overpowering. Hank wanted to follow up on this on his own. The next step was to requisition a flight out to New York.

Interlude

Westchester County, New York,

Scott Summers has forced himself to come here. It's been hard to come to terms with Jean's death.  
The fact the she gave up her life in defense of her fellow X-Men does not make things any easier.  
He realizes that this deliberate wallowing is grief really isn't helping matters, but he tells himself it hasn't affected his performance or his leadership. It is a rationalization, but he doesn't give a damn.'

On the heels of that thought, Scott pushes himself to come out to the cemetery, and visit Jean's headstone. The memorial service was the hardest part, telling Mr. and Mrs. Grey was relatively easy compared to having to stand around the grave plot and pretend to lay Jean to rest when it was only an empty casket.

The following evening, at the East River

Several members of New York's boys in blue, clad in orange jackets to keep the chill in the winter air stalked up and down the upper and lower banks of the river. They've plastered the area with yellow tape to warn all non-essential personnel and curious bystanders to keep away from the crystal casket. The police authorized medical expert on hand along with the emergency medical technicians, and his assistants.

The detective in charge of the operation to search and question the ferry operator, who had stumbled upon it, shuffled his feet and combed his hands through his thinning hair. At that very instant, the whine of a engine grinding to a halt after moving very quickly, reached his ears and a group stepped down from a plan that he only seen once during his stint in the National Guard, many years ago. "What the hell do you want?"

"We're friends of Dr. Grey and his wife. Our apologies for bursting in on you in like this, Detective, but we're here to bring their daughter home," a well-built, brown haired man and the apparent leader of the small group announced, flashing a brittle smile.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"There's no way to know for sure." Scott replied, "Look we don't want to make things any more difficult than they have to be. Scott exchanged glances with his fellow X-Men, and without saying so, he thought "I'm fresh out of ideas, any suggestions?'

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a new voice interrupted the momentary tense atmosphere and carried in the fog. A tall, heavily muscled man wearing white cotton tweed trousers, an Oxford sweater underneath a black jacket, and a pair of wire rim glasses two sizes too small on his noise, wove his way through the police barricade. In the light from the police erected stanchions and the hand- held flash lights, Scott realized that the man's skin wasn't as dark as it had first appeared from a distance, it was blue, yes, but blue and furry. "I say, where are my manners?"

"Who are you?" Storm asked.

"Dr. McCoy, although by some lights I am also known as the bouncing blue furred Beast," Hank thrust a hand out and extended to anyone so inclined to shake. "Perhaps you have heard of me?"

"No," Scott replied, rather amused at the other man's scholarly demeanor.

"Detective, I think I have a solution that will satisfy everyone," the self-proclaimed Beast said. "I have here a signed document from the Mayor releasing custody of Miss Grey to her parents in the company of these fine citizens, and you will be allowed to send your officers home. What do you say?

"I say, I'm tired, wet, and it's best idea anyone has come up with yet," The detective replied, briefly scanning the piece of paper and realizing with a start and another muttered oath that the paper was genuine.

The brown haired man who wearing a yellow metal device over his eyes approached Hank,  
giving him a comradely slap on the shoulder.

"Look, I don't know how you managed to finagle that, but we're grateful."

"Jean, uh, I mean, well let's just say that she means a lot to a lot of people."

"Do not mention it."

"Oh please, mention it," a short darker man came forward" Hey, bub, mind telling us how pulled this off?" His voice was deep and gravelly and had that tinge of a chain smoker.

"Logan, Please, not now," Scott whispered.

"Let's just say I have friends in high places, and I pulled a few strings."

"Speaking of which," the only woman in the group added.

"Please come with us, we have much to discuss."

"I know who you are. The X-Men." Hank smiled. "I guess some reputations really do precede the owners. Lead the way." 


End file.
